


[abo] 唯有物质堆砌爱情 三

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122
Kudos: 2





	[abo] 唯有物质堆砌爱情 三

*gb，abo，女a男o

*给某位强烈要求续写的许程粉丝的番外篇，婚后生活，正文《钓个老总真的好难》指路同属合集

*三观极其不正从正文就可以看出来了

如我所预想的，老总我的婚姻生活不应该是风雨兼程着在无数个灰扑扑的顺丰快递里自由穿梭，面对需要白头偕老的对象不应该是眼睛放光决心和满屋子奢侈品白头偕老的唯物质主义者。那个金色光润的铭牌我还记得，许程，听起来是很乖，温顺的长相，看起来是知书达礼的模样，老总我好累，什么样的火爆小辣椒没试过，现在年纪大了一心只想找个会疼人的甜蜜饯儿过过日子安享晚年。以至于收到纸巾上的电话号码，那股齁人的信息素，几乎是下一秒迅速动了凡心缴械投降，从了。

只恨当时是识人不清，心里的遗憾会化为实际行动，于是当程程再摊着掌心讨要那双什么意大利高定皮靴的时候我望着他半晌没说话。

“傅易你哑巴了?”omega气急败坏，“总裁也要讲诚信的好吧!”

我叹气叹得好大声，敢情在他眼里我就是这样的人，“无关诚信啊亲爱的，东西我可以给你，但是在此前能不能先回答我的问题?用你鱼一样的记忆力好好想想……来你现在告诉我，你定制的鞋跟是多高的?”

料他还记得，料他气势汹汹张嘴呼之欲出，料他倏然呼吸一滞呆了合上嘴。我说:“想起来了吗亲爱的程程?你怎么能保证踩着这——么高的跟游走各大国际机场不会即时流产?”你怎么能保证踩这么高的跟我能亲得到你?

……虽然老总我现在已经很费劲了。

家里有一个漂亮的omega是挺好的，就连夫妻吵架对上那张脸心情也是极为舒适，简直生不起气。我和颜悦色地看着程程倒竖眉毛发脾气竟然还有赏心悦目一词可以夸出来，大概颜狗真是没救了，心里有句‘宝贝你这眉毛再斜点还能更好看’没说出来，眼看着许程撅嘴气鼓鼓坐在沙发。

omega似乎做什么事都很占理，对的占理不对的也要强行占理，美貌本身就是观点陈述加分的一项。他也不觉得自己有错，可我觉得还能再抢救一下:“好吧我也觉得现在风气开放倡导个性自由，虽然是你的另一半但我也无权干涉你今天明天穿什么，只不过你还记得之前我们约定过什么吗?”

他的脸色一下子就变了，变脸了就说明他还记得，我很满意，我说:“无论做什么都不能建立在伤害肚子里孩子的基础上，即便是可能带来负面影响也不行。”程程怒不可遏紧接着开始揭竿起义:“你这是在干涉我的人身自由!这样的霸王条款会让我觉得我是在出卖肚子做代孕!可我们明明是地位平等的夫妻关系!”

商人嘛，具体情况请以实际合约条款为准，我把那张纸拿出来，上面白纸黑字不容置喙，“怎么什么都记得唯独不记得这个呢?……平等建立在无合约情况下，就当你做代／孕我是你客户吧，横竖是看好孩子不出意外。”

“……你那是霸王硬上弓，这种合约怎么能作数?”

我方一点都不认同，“谁会把不让射当做硬上弓的?我觉得这事儿吧决定权还是在你，想不想射这不是你的事这还能叫霸王硬上弓?顶多算愿者上钩。”

“可你明明顶在……！”话没说完脸先红，红完呈灰败状，枯死的秸秆，噎住停了，这码事放不得台面讲，“傅总……”恍惚间听见猫咪拖长调子叫春，喵喵喵吵得没完没了。

有人想曲线救国的如意算盘打得真美，“这笔生意做得一点都不划算……我要申请加班费!”许程嚷嚷，退而求其次，“代孕就正经代孕，哪有代到床上去的?傅总你看这样啊，钱这种东西谁又稀罕啊对吧，吃饱穿暖开心最重要了，其实我的快乐真的很简单真的……一双意大利高定小羊皮靴……就一双……”

“……大不了生完，生完你就没意见了吧……”

一副被资本主义荼毒的奴颜媚骨的样儿，我很无奈:“还代孕就正经代孕……怎么射的时候也没见你喊爽啊?”

*许程的番外写完再写小黄和小贺，朕意已决就这样吧


End file.
